The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time: The Dragon War
by Lance Menard
Summary: First chapter recaps first two stories. This story focusses mostly on the dragon armour powers and includes an entire explanation at the end while involving a new mystery.
1. Last Time! Recap!

The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time; Time Warp – Tetra and Wind Waker Link (renamed Leo) were recently being attacked by unknown enemies on ships. When the pirate's charm was destroyed, the green light contained was forced into the Master Sword. Leo could now talk to the hero of time, Link, when he first pulled out the Master Sword himself. Using the Nayru's Love crystal, Link was frozen in time and released in Leo's time. With the aid of Link, who wields the red Mirror Shield and Biggoron Sword in his hands, Leo and Tetra revived the six sages and gathered them with Medli and Makar at the center of the Great Sea. Tetra transformed into Zelda, and with the other eight sages, drew out the water from Hyrule. Now with the Hyrule revived, they started their search for the Triforce Shards to create the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom in order to make their way to the Realm of the Four Sword and obtain the power to beat their unknown foes.

The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time; The Triforce Shards – With 3/8 shards of the Triforce of Courage and ½ of the Triforce of Wisdom shards, Link, Leo, and Tetra, with the ability to transform into Zelda, continued their search. They fought many foes such as Dark Leo and Dark Link, which keep coming back, Gohma, Queen Gohma, Odolwa, and even crossed paths with a new foe. A fisherman, Drake, with the ability to combine his body with a dragon named Kimikocha, fought against them. Link then learned to combine with Valoo to fight against Drake. The final battle for the last shards was between Drake who combined with Volvagia by order of the unknown foe, and Link combined Valoo. Link won with an attack called the Paradox Cannon, which is still known little about. Drake finally admitted defeat and joined their group. Little does anyone know, even Drake himself, there is more to him than meets the eye. Now that Leo holds the Triforce of Courage and Tetra/Zelda holds the Triforce of Wisdom, she opens the portal to the Realm of the Four Sword in a new adventure.

The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time; The Dragon Wars 


	2. Chapter 1 Regoul

Far away from the Hyrule the four knew today, was a mystical land. This was the first Hyrule built ages ago. It is this Hyrule that holds the Four Sword at the bottom of the Ice Tower. A portal opens at the other end of the snowy mountain opposite to the Four Sword. Zelda, Leo, Link, and Drake exit through the portal onto the snowy grounds. "I don't understand, the portal should have taken us directly to the chamber of the Four Sword," said Zelda. "It's not your fault, there is a magical barrier that prevents all teleporting, gates, and portal spells from entering. I don't know how such a barrier could be created by Ganondorf if he is the one who is behind all this," answered Link. "That's because this barrier wasn't created by a person. Only one creature that I know of could have put up a barrier like this. Its name is Regoul, otherwise known as the Dark Water Dragon," said Drake. "Why is it called the Dark Water Dragon?" asked Leo. "The people who lived in my home referred to ice as dark water, that is, ice is unpure water. Regoul is a dragon with ice as its element. But don't look down on it because he does have the element of water and darkness as well. He is very powerful; he would have to be guarding something if he wanted no one to enter this area. Whatever this sword is, he doesn't want it going into the wrong hands. We will have to defeat him if we want that sword." Answered Drake. He smiled. "This is great, if I can tame Regoul and make friends with him, I'll be able to combine with him for the ultimate dragon armour. After losing Volvagia, I could use a new dragon," said Drake. "What about Kimikocha?" asked Link. "After the battle with the Gohma Knight, when the mysterious shadow gave me my new dragon, I had to give up and leave Kimikocha. I did it for power. Kimikocha taught me all about dragon armour and I betrayed him," answered Drake. "I'm sorry I brought it up." Link apologized. "We will have to reach the top of the mountain and defeat the Dark Water Dragon to reach the sword," Drake said, ignoring his previous conversation.


	3. Chapter 2 The Legend of Loyd

The four had a long joruney ahead of them. They were on one side of a large snowy mountain while the sacred realm of the Four Sword rested all the way on the other side. At the top of the mountain Regoul, the Dark Water Dragon, rested. Defeating him would be their goal if they wanted to reach the Realm of the Four Sword. Leo had his Grandmaster Sword. Link had the aid of Valoo. Tetra had her sage powers. Drake had next to nothing. "Link, could you tell us more about that Paradox Cannon you used before? I really want to learn that," Leo asked. "It's actually a dangerous technique, something I'm not sure you are ready to handle yet," Link replied. "But if we have to fight Regoul, wouldn't having two of us being able to use that technique make us stand a better chance?" Leo asked. "For every hero there is a monster. For every good there is evil. For every light there is shadow. Everything is balance and precise. The Paradox Cannon is a balancing technique. Either you blow away your opponent, or you take your own life trying," Link replied.

They took the first path leading up the snowy mountain. "Drake, you seem to know alot about dragons. Why is that?" Tetra asked. "My village was located on an island that was never mapped. This very village held a secret legend called the Legend of the Dragon Lord. His name is Lyod. This is how the Legend goes: In anciant times, there were monsters anywhere accross an ancient kingdom, Hyrule, that was located in a distant place," Drake bgean. "Yet it was really all beneath you the entire time," Leo said. "All evil was contained in a single chest that was sealed by the blade of Picori. One day however, an evil sorcerer broke that seal and released all those monsters contained and thus began a world full of monsters. Do you know this story?" Drake asked Link. "No I do not," Link answered.

"A hero garbed in green defeated that sorcerer and saved the land of Hyrule," Drake continued. "What does that have to do with dragons?" Leo asked. "That mage returned... Through their final battle, he had evolved through transformations and became known as the Wind Mage," Drake added. Link looked up at Drake in response. "Though the mage was defeated, he was not destroyed and thus later returned to defeat the hero. When it seemed that the hero was at fail, a new warrior appeared garbed in armour of dragons. This was Loyd, the Dragon Lord. He aided the hero in battle and together they sealed the mage in the very same blade that sealed all the evil. The mage would remain there for many years," Drake continued. 'This tale sounds familiar, is the blade he referred to the Four Sword?' Link thought.

"Loyd was known accross the land as the Dragon Lord because he was able to tame the strongest dragon and join with it in battle. This dragon was Regoul, the same dragon that guards the top of the mountain. While Loyd was unfused with his dragon, he was weakened. Although skilled in the arts of the battle axe, he could not stand up to a foe that took advantage of his weakness and destroyed him. That was all that my village knew but when I was young, I found the truth..." Drake said. "What truth?" Tetra asked.

"Upon my fishing experience, I found a missing tablet made of stone and written in a language that only my family knew. It said this: Whoever reads this is a descendant of my time and shall learn a truth from history. My name is Lyod and in my battle with Ganardo I was truthfully defeated. This message is being written before the experience because I know what the future would hold. Upon my defeat, I will use a sacred power given to me by the goddesses and release my spirit which I shall bestow upon body. Therefore here is my request. Thou must gather my spirit so I can defeat an evil that will rise a thousand years in the future. Thou enemy's name is Ganondorf," Drake finished.

"Ganondorf... what does that mean?" Leo asked. "I don't know but a few days ago my village, the only village with knowledge of Loyd was demolished just before you three transformed the Great Ocean back to Hyrule," Drake answered. "I understand now, you mistook us for the one who destroyed your village because we were suspicious?" Link asked. "Yes," Drake answered. "In any rate, we have a long way to go before reaching Regoul," Link said.


	4. Chapter 3 Leo's Paradox

(I'm so sorry, the beginning of this story hasn't really been interesting has it? I do know exactly where everything is going but to make it all as long as 20 chapters is alot for this section of the adventure. I'm thinking of new ways to prolong the "Dragon Wars" series but the battle with Regoul will not be at the end of the chapter, I will promise that. There is much more after that.)

Upon climbing the path to the top of the mountain, the four ran into a split round. "Which way do we go?" Tetra asked. "I haven't been here in a while but if I can remeber correctly, the left path is the path to the entrance to the realm," Link said. "So you're going left?" Drake asked. "Yes, if I recall it's this way," Link answered. "Then I'm going right," Drake added as he began his path. "What are you doing? Why are you going in the opposite direction of our goal? And alone?" Leo asked. "Your goal is not the same as my goal. My goal is to find Regoul and make him my new partner, and if I'm not mistaken he his up there to the right," Drake answered and he continued on his path. "One of us should go with him," Link suggested. "I'll go, if things get too out of hand I'll teleport us to you two," Tetra said as she ran after Drake. Link and Leo continued their path to the left.

"Link what exactly is at the realm?" Leo asked. "It is called the Realm of Four Sword and resting there is a powerful weaponry. It may be our best shot at defeating Ganondorf and whoever is working with him," Link answered. "That's right, the sages said that Ganondorf has allies. But I still haven't figured out how Ganondorf and those other creatures have managed to reutrn," Leo said. "I'm been wondering about that myself. What surprises me the most is that they are creatures that specifically come from our past battles and no others. If Ganondorf is behind all this, he is probably sending them after us to remind us of the past to torture us somehow," Link answered. Link stopped in the middle of a larger area.

"Why did we stop here?" Leo asked. "You wanted to learn the Paradox Cannon, right? With just the two of us here, the risk of injuries is minimal," link answered. "You're really going to teach me the technique?" Leo asked. "Yes, but only a certain part. I'm going to teach you how to absorb two elemental energies at once," Link said. "Drake said that his people referred to ice as shadow and water mixed. I'm going to absorb the shadow from ice and the light from us," Link explained. "Do not think of the blade as one sharp object. In the mind's eye split the blade down the center and picture two empty meters," Link explained. As he explained the process, Leo picture the blade and two meters within. "Absorb a little bit of light...(one side of the blade fills a tiny bit up with white aura) absorb a little bit of shadow... (the other side of the blade fills an equal amount of black aura) repeat this proccess until the blade is full," Link explained. "Now you try, but instead of light and shadow, pick your own two elements," Link asked.

Leo focused his blade and pictured two meters within it. He absorbed ice into one side and wind into the other, although in greater amounts than Link absorbed. Leo filled up the wind side too quickly and the energy was released by accident. "That scared me for a second, why didn't it blow up on me?" Leo asked. "The elements don't compliment eachother and are not Paradox Cannon combinable so they do not have a failed Paradox Cannon result. That's why I wanted you to use random elements so you wouldn't get hurt," Link explained. "I see... so if I can master absorbing any two elements at once I can start practicing a real Paradox Cannon?" Leo asked. "Yes, but remember that two elements that WILL work will have a great power to unleash while the attack you had prepared wouldn't do much," Link answered.

Upon practicing, two beings stood at the top of a nearby cliff and watched. "Leo... we have company..." Link said quietly. Leo kept steady his blade and watched. Link went over and fired an arrow at the cliff. Dark Link and Dark Leo emerged and began their ambush with arrows. "We're being ambushed," Link said. 'I can't summon Valoo this far away from our homeland,' Link thought. "I'll try to take care of things here, Leo," Link said as he rushed into battle. He slashed he sword at the two but they were both pretty fast. 'I can't keep this up... I don't have time to power up any element sword attacks either,' Link thought. Link was thrust backwards and landed beside Leo. "They're just too strong..." Link said. Looking up, he could see Leo's blade glowing. "I can do this... I can do this..." Leo said to himself. The glow became steady and single coloured. "Meet my version of a Paradox Cannon! Wind and earth!" Leo called. "Parradox... CANNON!!!" Leo called as he released all the energy that was absorbed in the blade at Dark Link and Dark Leo. Far away, you would be able to see the giant explosion of energy rise from the ground from Leo's attack. The area cleared and both Dark Link and Dark Leo were destroyed. "That... was pretty good..." Leo said before falling to the ground from exhaustion. "That was pretty good..." Link said.


	5. Chapter 4 Beyond Death, Veran

Going backwards, the story replays the events taking place from when Tetra goes after Drake. Tetra finally catches up to him. "Wait for me," she calls. "Why are you following me?" Drake asked. "Someone has to keep an eye on you. Plus without your dragon armour your pretty weak," Tetra answered. "Fine follow me all you like just don't get in my way," Drake replied. They continued the path up the mountain. "I have a question..." Tetra started. Drake said nothing. "How do you plan on getting Regoul to join with you?" Tetra asked. Drake still had no reply. "Without your dragon armour, Regoul could easily flatten you. If what you said is right, even without your dragon armour he would flatten you..." Tetra continued. "Shut up! Regoul could very well be the dragon that the legendary warrior of dragons partnered with. If that is the case then it should be easy to convince him with the information I know," Drake replied. "You don't have to be so intense about it..." Tetra replied.

Once they came to a spot near water, Drake sat down. "You start up a fire and I will get something to eat," Drake said. "Why should I start the fire? And how are YOU going to catch any fish in cold water?" Tetra asked. "Just do it," Drake answered as he sat down near the water and began to fish. Tetra gathered some sticks and transformed into Zelda to create fire. She turned to Drake. "The fire is ready..." she said. Drake got up and walked towards the fire carrying six fish on his fishing line. "How did you do that?" Zelda asked. "I am a master at fishing, I can get any amount in any waters," Drake replied. Drake set them up on the fire. After a few minutes Tetra attempted to take one off. "Don't touch it, idiot!" Drake yelled. 'What's he so mad about?' Tetra thought. Drake put out the fire and placed a plate underneath the cooked fish. Tetra grabbed a stick and was about to take a fish. "What did I say about touching the fish?" Drake yelled. Tetra backed down. Drake took out a blade and aimed. He threw the blade such that it cut the fish in half while both halves of the fish would fall to the plate. 'Show off...' Tetra thought.

After finishing a meal, they set off up the pathway. A giant explosion occured far off in a distant area. "What the heck?" Drake said. "What was that?" Tetra asked. The explosion was still rising and the sound only got louder. It soon died down and that area cleared. "It's pretty far off, whatever is over there probably won't come after us," Drake said. "You two are becoming a newsance to me," a voice from above said. Looking up they saw a creature with wings and fangs. "Who's she?" Tetra asked. "My name is not important, you two shall meet your end here," the creature said. She shot balls of energy towards them. "Watch out!" Tetra called. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed and she transformed into Zelda. Creating a barrier around them, Zelda neutrilized the blasts. 'Great, I'm completely defensless and I have to rely on this girl for protection,' Drake thought.

"Not sure how long this will hold," Zelda said. "Stupid girl, just teleport us," Drake said. "Oh, that's right," Zelda said. The two vanished. "Hmmm... They are gone... but they wouldn't have gone far otherwise they would lose track of where to head to. No matter," the creature said. She rose her hand and envoke magic. "Ice Elemental summon,"she said as she created two ice beings from the snow. "Go find those two, do not let them escape unharmed," she said. The two ice soldiers marched off. "meanwhile I think I'll pay a visit to those two other heroes. Yes, soon they will all face the wrath of Veran," Veran said as she began to smile.


	6. Chapter 5 Drake and Tetra's Survival!

(I know I don't post chapters very often anymore. I've been distracted. Also my word suks, it's spell check doesn't work so errors occur often)

Drake and Zelda reappeared on a path a ways away from Veran. "We're goin to have to act fast. She has magic abilities too and it won't take long to find us," Zelda said as they got up and started heading up the mountain again. 'I need to find something to defend myself with...' Drake thought. Not long afterwards, the two Ice Elementals showed up. "Fire Elemental Summon!" Zelda called. One flaming being emerged and fought off the Ice Elementals. "That one elemental won't stand up against them for long. They were made by strong magic," Zelda explained as they kept running. "This is useless, I have no power and all you can do is defense. We need a strategy," Drake said. "The best thing to do right now is run, unfortunately," Zelda said.

They were slowly getting higher up the mountain. The Ice Elementals finally caught up. "Any more ideas?" Drake asked. "Just one. Fire Ball!" she called as she unleashed flaming strikes at the ice elementals. The fire destroyed the elementals and the two sat down to rest. "At least we were forced up the mountain. I'd say we've gone about half way up now," Drake said. Zelda reverted back to Tetra. "I'm low on energy. Hopefully we won't have to deal with any more enemies for a while," she sighed.

Tetra and Drake continued up the path. Two more elementals showed up. "Isn't there anything you can do?" Tetra asked. "I told you, without my dragon, I can't do anything about this," Drake replied. Tetra drew her sword and slashed away the elementals. "That attack woun't keep them down long, hurry," Tetra said as she advanced. Drake followed. "I have one idea..." Drake said as they ran.

The two Ice Elementals were following up the path. The step on something and were caught in a net. Drake revealed himself. "Master catcher, I am," he said with a smirk. They started running again. The next two elementals tripped over a string. The string came from Drake's fishing rod. Tetra used her sword to finish them off. "I think that should take care of them for a while..." Tetra said. They continued up the path. They could here a loud roar. "That would be Regoul..." Drake said. "We are getting closer but not close enough..." Tetra said. A dragon emerged in front of them. It was Volvagia. "Volvagia..." Drake said. He smiled and walked forward. "Drake, what are you doing?" Tetra called. "This is the power I need..." Drake replied.

Leo and Link were advancing up their pathway. An enormous explosion of fire occured further up the mountain. "What was that!?!?" Leo asked. "That was the path Drake and Tetra were taking..." Link replied. "That looked like Volvagia's fire..." Link added. "You don't think... Drake wouldn't..." Leo replied. Veran appeared. "What happens over there is the least of your concerns..." she said. "Veran..." Link replied. 'How did she come back?' Link thought.


	7. Chapter 6 Veran, the Sorceress

(It's been a while since I uploaded a chapter so I'm gonna recap for you. Leo, equipped with his upgraded Master Sword which was received during the tournament, and Link, Scarred in the right eye and wielding the Biggoron Sword with one hand, are taking one path up the icy mountain and have run into Veran. Tetra/Zelda and a new character, Drake, took another path and ran into Volvagia)

(PS, please give reviews, I prefer plot comments. Good news, I have a new lab top with a word program with a working spell check! )

'Veran… What could she be doing here? She is supposed to be gone…' Link thought. "Hey! What's going on with our friends?" Leo asked. "What is happening to them is the least of your concerns… now you have to deal with me, Veran," she replied. "Leo, Veran is a sorceress ho can use high level spells and incantations, don't underestimate her powers," Link warned. "You're forgetting about my Grand Master Sword. I can take her," Leo replied. "You are still exhausted from using the Paradox Cannon, you need time to recover, allow me to take care of her for now," Link said as he stepped forward. "It does not matter to me which if you die first," Veran said before she transformed into her vampire like form.

Link unsheathed his sword. "I'm a lot stronger than the last time we met, Veran," Link said. "True, but then again I'm not exactly here to beat you am I?" Veran asked, rhetorically. 'She stalling whatever is happening to Drake and Tetra, we have to get there as soon as possible,' Link thought. "Whirlwind Spree!" Leo called as he unleashed his attack on Veran. Veran negated the attack with her powers. "Leo, I told you not to underestimate her," Link said. "I'm sorry, I thought that could finish her quickly," Leo replied. "Hahaha! It seems that the young boy has some powers after all. But you are way out of your league," Veran said. 'She has gotten stronger too; Leo's attack would have destroyed her otherwise. What is she planning?' Link thought. Veran gathered energy and covered the area in it. She remained outside the energy "It's a trap!" Link called. Veran unleashed her power upon them inside the barrier.

Link and Leo slowly got to their feet. "She is much too powerful for any of my elemental attacks," Leo said. "We need help…" Link said. He took out the Ocarina of Time and played the song of Dragon Roost. Valoo did not show up. "You are a fool, we are so far away from that Hyrule that it will take days for your dragon to reach us," Veran said. "Then we are defenseless, she might be too strong for us now," Leo said. A blast of fire landed between the two forces. Volvagia Drake appeared from above. "I can't let you destroy the Hero, that's my job…" he said.


End file.
